


or in the writing of poetry

by Katherine



Category: Archy and Mehitabel - Don Marquis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: No one can spend every moment in lofty thought.
Kudos: 1





	or in the writing of poetry

No one can spend every moment in lofty thought. Or in the writing of poetry, not even when that person's soul is that of a poet. Especially when the setting of words to paper requires forceful contact of one's cranium with typewriter key, and with no hope of capital letters.

The soul tells, but so does the body. The soul of a poet in a cockroach's body gets feelings from the insect aspect of existence. A comfort in cracks and crevices, in those hidden places where belly and back both touch the surroundings. Safety in darkness. Yet poetry can enlighten.


End file.
